


On the London Orbital Motorway

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [29]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Banter, Bickering, But also, Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Drabble, Driving, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Supportive Aziraphale (Good Omens), Traffic jam, Triple Drabble, complaining crowley, london orbital motorway, post-scene: the m25 presentation, the m25, wahoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: Following his presentation about the M25, Crowley takes Aziraphale for a drive so he can rant about the poor audience in Hell and show off his handiwork. Evil sows the seeds of its own destruction. But there's banter, so that's okay.Ineffable Flufftober, Day 26. Prompt: On The Road.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	On the London Orbital Motorway

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that, despite my best intentions, turned out 300 words instead of 200. Hopefully it's a fun one, however!

“Computer hacks, bribery, break-ins, _hours_ in that field — damp like you wouldn’t believe, Camelot all over again—”

In the passenger seat, Aziraphale nods in mute sympathy.

“—and after all that, not even a wahoo! Hastur— oh, here we are.” The Bentley merges onto the M25. “Well? What do you think of it?”

Aziraphale searches for something complimentary to say about the long stretch of vehicles. “It seems very effective,” he offers.

Crowley grins. “You’re a better audience than Hell.”

“I should hope.” Aziraphale has prided himself on his audience abilities since Hamlet.

There’s an outburst of futile horn-honking. The Bentley joins in. Aziraphale winces.

Crowley resumes ranting, voice raised above the cacophony. “‘What’s a computer?’ Hastur says! That toad’s stuck in the fourteenth century. Even _you_ know what a computer is.”

Aziraphale is fond of the cheap, plasticky desktop he uses for his accounts. He’s unsure what computer hacks are, though; taking an axe to the machine seems impractical. He makes a noncommittal noise.

Crowley nods, apparently satisfied.

Then he looks out the window, and swears. “We’re not moving.”

“Caught in traffic,” Aziraphale agrees amicably.

Crowley swears more.

“Dare I say,” Aziraphale begins.

“Nope.”

Smugly undaunted, Aziraphale continues, “Evil sows the seeds of its own destruction.”

“You’re in this car too,” Crowley points out.

“ _I_ don’t mind you not driving at your usual breakneck pace.”

Crowley scowls.

They inch forward, then stop altogether. Professional disapproval aside, Aziraphale can’t help being impressed by Crowley’s handiwork.

“Do you know what I’m thinking?” Aziraphale says.

“‘Hail the Great Beast, Devourer of Worlds’?” Crowley suggests.

Aziraphale wrinkles his nose. “No, actually.”

“Shame. Just ‘ _odegra_ ’?”

“If you keep on like this, I shan’t tell you.”

“Fine, fine. What’re you thinking?”

Aziraphale smiles. “Wahoo.”

Crowley laughs. They sit back to ride out the traffic jam together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)


End file.
